vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134635-do-not-set-up-two-step-verification-in-your-account
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It is worth it, just keep the phone. What did you expected you changed the SIM card... for the majority of us, the phone contract subscribers it is very unlikely, besides game just started, they have tons of things to worry about and because of that very reason, you'll have to wait a bit longer to get a reply from them. Just for ex. I have had some issue, which was resolved within 25 hours now. However, I can imagine hundreads of players making tickets, especially now when there's too many players for just 2 server to allocate them. | |} ---- ---- I've been using two step auth the whole time I played wildstar, I would recommend everyone to set it up. Remember the age of the bots and peoples accounts were being hacked and then banned. Just don't forget about your two step auth and you'll be fine. | |} ---- Actually, the hassle is well worth it because the alternative is getting hacked and--at best--losing everything that can be salvaged or sold by a hacker. This happened to me before I installed two-step verification. Reporting being hacked and re-securing the account took about a day, and rebuilding the character inventories that had been plundered took months. Since then, I've used the two-step verification and never had another problem. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So much this. I played Wildstar since closed beta. And I remember people crying for 2-step verification and a token. So when we got that, I applied it into my account. Some time later I quit. Month's after I quit I changed my phone. But before I ditched my old one I disabled 2-step on old and re-synced it on new one. Despite not playing the game. And forgot about I done so. Now, I'm back to the game and after providing login and password into the launcher - it asks me for an authentication code. I derped her much as I expected NCSoft e-mailing it to me as it does with forum security code. I waited like 10 minutes, browsing forums and internet on why it takes so long for NCS to deliver me that code. By accident I stumbled upon 2-step verification and then it hit me. Quick check - I still have Google Authenticator and NC linked. Code provided and voila - I'm in. So - reading between the OP's lines: do not be moron like me and throw away old phone with 2-step pass on it. | |} ---- ---- Could be, I tend to be polite when I know I screwed up on my end and need CSR help... but seriously, 3 minutes... I couldn't even believe it. I nearly dropped my Oolong tea all over myself.... I full well expected some delay, couple hours, with all the current F2P issues I even wouldn't have been surprised with waiting a couple days... but 3 minutes.... O.O | |} ---- ---- Or... when you set it up the first time you could have followed all the instructions (like writing down your seed code and keeping it in a safe place, and/or disabling 2FA when you left). They recommend that stuff for a reason, and the number of people I've seen come back with this issue because they ignored that information is impressive in a bad way. | |} ---- Player Support can be a hassle, sometimes, but they do their job as Nazryn said. I had the exact same problem too. I wasn't lucky like Naz, but they solved my case in 24h. Can't complain. Just be patient and provide ALL the infos they need right away (there's a section in the FAQs where you can get all the infos you need to provide for a situation like this one) | |} ---- ---- ---- Indeed. This time I learned and kept the QR code and string code so If I need to reset it again I don't need to hassle CS about it too. | |} ---- you must have been very unlucky, i also lost my two step verification code and sent a ticket about it and they answered the ticket within 3 minutes | |} ---- Awwww, and here I thought I was special :/ hehe, no but seriously, CS is doing awesome with authenticator issues. DEFINITELY USE IT!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ----